The End
by ilessthan3youtoo
Summary: As Vampire Knight progresses, we all hae questions in our mind. Who will Yuki choose? What will become of the rest of the Night Class? Is Kaname crazy? Of course, we all have wondered about all of these. But the question that haunts us the most? How will it all end?


**Author's Note: My friend and I were talking about different ways VK would end- (sad face, me no likey ending). So I decided to write them all out in a story. I already have an ending story- 'The Final Chapter' that's how I'd prefer the series to end. None of these involve Yume. That would indeed be a cardinal sin. None of these chapters relate to each other in any way, shape, or form. They are merely- as I said previously- different ways I could see Vampire Knight ending. I'm putting them all together to make it easier. Most of these are sad and involve someone dying. No like, no read. Please review and tell me what you think. How do you think the series will end? Give me a request if you'd like me to write your ending! (With no Yume!) **

They stood facing each other. A final stand, in every since of the word. Kaname looked into Yuki's eyes, and then Zero's. He knew that if one of them walked away, he wouldn't. But he didn't know if he would be the one walking away tonight.

"Yuki," he said, putting on a brave front, "You're making a big mistake. Go back to your hiding spot and let Kiryu and I fight this. Our feud goes way beyond you and how you connected Kiryu and me in the past. You don't need to be involved."

Yuki narrowed her eyes. "Yes. I do. You have hurt me over and over and over again. I once said that even if you were to double cross me, I would be okay with it," here she paused, locking her gaze with Kaname. "But I was wrong. I can't keep track of all the lies told, all the people hurt, all the innocent killed and injured…All at your hands. You have to be stopped. And I have to stop you. I have every right to be here, fighting to the death. If anyone shouldn't be here…"

Both Kuran siblings turned to look at Zero, who stood beside and slightly in front of Yuki. He had the _Bloody Rose _aimed at Kaname's throat, and it didn't waver as he spoke. "No. I'm here to kill you, Kuran. And I'm here to protect Yuki. I won't leave until both goals are achieved. If anyone shouldn't be here… It's you, Kaname Kuran."

Kaname narrowed his eyes, glared at Zero, bared his teeth, and lunged…

…At Yuki.

Both Yuki and Zero, caught off guard, were slow to respond. Yuki lifted Artemis and Zero lashed out at the Pureblood with his vines. Neither did much good as Kaname picked Yuki in his arms and ran. Zero followed behind as closely as possible.

"Yuki!" He yelled. "Kaname, leave her out of this! Let her go! You said it yourself- this isn't her fight." The silver haired vampire was in a panic, rushing after his true love and his worst enemy. "Yuki, I'm coming. I-"

Zero was cut off with a scream from Yuki as Kaname stopped running. "AHHHHH! ZERO, HELP ME!" Yuki began screaming at the top of her lungs. _What_ _was the Pureblood doing to her_, wondered Zero.

Zero ran until he reached the place where Kaname was stopped, Yuki laying on the ground before him. Zero picked up the Pureblood male by his collar, surprised by the lack of fight in Kaname.

"What did you do to her?" the hunter growled menacingly. Blind rage filled Zero as he began furious questioning. "What was that- a spell? Your stupid Pureblood powers? Why on earth would you do this to her? Are you stupid? You do know I'm going to kill you, right? He looked down at Kaname's horror struck face and immediately realized something was very wrong.

It was then he also realized that the love of his life had stilled on the ground at his feet, her face pale and cold looking. "Yuki… No… NO!" Zero set aside Yuki's body before lunging at Kaname, binding the Pureblood with his vines. "You killed her! YOU KILLED HER!" The hunter shook with rage.

Kaname, on the other hand, was simply in shock. "I didn't mean… I never thought it would… only meant to… use her as a divertion… hurt you…" Kaname looked into Zero's eyes. "I never meant to kill her. Only you."

Zero growled, baring his fangs. "You coward. You spineless little insect. I ought to put you on a cross and crucify you! I loved Yuki with all my heart! _You _were supposed to love this girl! She's your sister, niece, whatever! You killed her. And now I'm going to kill you." The _Bloody Rose _was pointed at Kaname's head.

"Kiryu, please, I didn't mean-"

And the gun went off.

Zero watched with dead eyes as Kaname Kuran, Progenitor of All Vampires, turned into ashes that blew away with the wind. Never would he get in Zero's way again.

This wasn't how he'd pictured it. Zero'd pictures him and Yuki, victorious. Together. Alive. Hugging and kissing, finally being able to be together. Not this. No way had he wanted this to ever happen.

Yuki was dead. It hit him hard as he fell on his knees, sobbing. "Why… Why her?" He cried. To think a year and a half ago he himself threatened her life. If only Zero had truly been able to enjoy the last years they'd had together, if only he's fully appreciated the times they'd shared. Even more recently; he'd rather she were undead then dead. He couldn't live without her.

And he wouldn't.

Coming to a resolution, Zero wiped away his tears and sought out Yuki's body and his gun. When he got to where they lay, the silver haired vampire took the cold hand of his love.

"I was only able to live because you were by my side, Yuki. But you're not by my side anymore. I wish you were. I'll see you again, I swear it. I love you."

And the gun went off.


End file.
